


Childish Instincts

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuz shes helpful in her demonic way, Except Maze, Fem!Gabriel (Archangel), I guess., Just Friendship, Lucifer's a confused cinnamon roll, PTSD kinda, Sibling Love, bro sis bonding, but Chloe helps, but Luci and the others don't know about Dr. Linda, no slash anywhere, so does Dr. Linda., soyep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Gabi has nightmares, from when her mom kidnapped and tortured her. She goes to Lucifer for help, but he messes up big time. He fixes it, with a little help from friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea last night, I have decided that Gabi is technically an OC. IDK. Feel free to give feedback, I enjoy reading your comments and stuffs!   
> I do take requests from any and all fandoms I've already done, and maybe more if you guys feel lucky!   
> This work is not related to any of the other Gabi works so far, storyline wise.   
> Thanks!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her hands were tied.

Next, was the pain.

Everywhere.

Gabi opened her eyes to see a metal ceiling. She looked to her left to see torture devices ready, some already covered in blood. She looked to her right to see a door, and she heard loud noises behind it. It sounded like a fight.

She glanced down at her body to see herself, covered in blood.

If she can’t get the blood out of her new shirt, there’ll be hell to pay.

The door slammed open, and Maze quickly ran towards her. She was strapped to a table, and the bindings were starting to hurt. Behind Maze, was Lucifer and Amenadiel.

“Gabi!” Maze exclaimed, and the teen’s eyes widened as she watched Amenadiel get attacked from behind, by her mom. She shrieked against the tape that was on her mouth, trying to warn the demon and Devil.

Her mom slid past Lucifer and ripped Maze’s heart out of her chest, right in front of Gabi. Then, she turned and killed Lucifer, hardly taking any more time. She picked up one of Maze’s demon blades and turned to Gabi.

“You’re turn.” She grinned sadistically, and Gabi screamed as the blade was shoved into her chest.

~*~

Gabi shot up in bed, gasping.

It was a few weeks since Lucifer and the others rescued her from her mother, and she still wasn’t over it. Gabi had been having nightmares about it every night since, and tonight was no exception.

She thought for a moment, then sighed as she got out of bed. She silently left her room, and walked down the hall, knowing where she was going.

She opened the door to Lucifer’s room and entered. Her brother was still asleep, thankfully alone. He stirred slightly when she crawled under the covers with him, slinging one of his arms around her shoulder.

“Gabi, wha-?” He slurred, still half asleep, but she interrupted.

“Shut up and sleep, Luci.” She whispered, forcefully cuddling up to him. He was still for a moment, then relaxed as she calmed down.

She had no nightmares, for the rest of the night.

~*~

When she woke, it took a moment for her to remember where she was.

Her brother was not in the room when she woke, and she quickly moved to her own to change and get ready for the day. When she entered the main room, she saw Lucifer behind the bar, pouring himself a drink.

He looked up when he saw her, slightly confused.

“Good morning, brother.” She greeted, and he looked slightly teasing when he realized that she was going to ignore what happened.

“Little sister. Sleep well?” He asked, innocently, and smirked when she sent him a glare.

“Honestly, though,” he continued, “if you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was say so.” He smirked coyly as he teased her, and she got fed up.

“I had a nightmare.” She stated, angry at him. His face showed surprise, then he hid his emotions. “I gave in to the childish instinct to sleep near my brother so I would feel safe. I apologize for any inconvenience I might’ve caused you, for it will not happen again.” She then turned and walked into the elevator, ignoring the shocked and slightly guilty look on her brother’s face.

When she stepped out of the elevator and into Lux, she saw Maze in her usual place, behind the bar, and surprisingly Chloe, getting a drink.

“Hello, detective. I do hope you’re not drinking on the job.” Gabi greeted, after taking a moment to center herself. It wouldn’t be very nice of her to take out her anger at Lucifer on the nice detective. Chloe smiled in greeting.

“No, this is just some tea. I’m waiting for Lucifer, do you know how long he’ll be?” Chloe responded, looking concerned at the flash of anger that crossed the teen’s face at the mention of her brother’s name.

“I’m sure he’ll be right down.” Gabi said through gritted teeth. Just as she said it, the elevator opened, to reveal Lucifer.   
“Speak of the Devil.” Gabi grinned, although it looked a little sadistic to Lucifer, as he sent her a scared look. Chloe and Maze picked up on this, as Lucifer herded the detective out of the club.

~*~

The detective and Devil sat in her car, in silence. Chloe glanced over at her unusually quiet partner, to see a guilty look on his face.

“Okay, what did you do?” She asked, breaking the silence.

He looked at her, trying to hide his emotions. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, detective.”   
She rolled her eyes. “Gabi was glaring at you, and she’s pissed, You’re sitting here with a troubled and guilty look on your face, and you have zero skills dealing with the younger population of this city. Start talking, Lucifer.”   
He looked uncertain for a second, so she sighed.   
“Don’t make me shoot you again.” She threatened, and his eyes went wide.

“I don’t know, okay?” He exclaimed. “Last night she randomly came into my room and cuddled with me as she slept. All I did was tease her a little, and she ended up telling me that she had a nightmare.”   
Chloe’s eyes softened when she heard that. She had noticed that the teen had dark shadows forming under her eyes, and was wondering if she was okay.

“What were the nightmares about?” She asked, softly. Lucifer shrugged.   
“If I had to take a guess, it would probably be about a few weeks ago, when my mother kidnapped and tortured her in Hell.”

Chloe slammed on the brakes, and turned to stare at him, in shock.

He shrugged. “What?”

She wacked him on the arm. “What happened? Where’s your mom? I’m gonna arrest her, and you’re gonna let me!”   
Lucifer put his hands up in a placating manner. “Calm down, detective. We’re all fine. Mum’s in the wind, but I have Amenadiel looking for her.”

Chloe calmed down for a moment, then looked at Lucifer again. “Want my advice on Gabi?”   
He nodded, vigorously.

“It sounds like she would have plenty of nightmares, and maybe even PTSD from her experience. I recommend you have her talk to someone, professionally, about what she went through, and just be there for her.” Chloe advised as she started driving again. Lucifer nodded in agreement, already lost in thought.

~*~

Gabi stood outside the office, debating on whether or not she should enter. She left Lux soon after Lucifer and Chloe, ignoring Maze’s knowing gaze. The demon was the one who left the therapist’s card out on the desk in Gabi’s room, after all.

She was saved from her internal debate when the office door opened and a small blonde woman who was assumed to be Dr. Linda stepped out. She looked surprised to see Gabi, and a little confused.

“Um… Hello?” Dr. Linda asked, and Gabi looked up, wide eyed. The older woman smiled in greeting, already knowing the girl needed to talk. “Come on in.” She offered.

Gabi flashed her a grateful look as she entered the office.

~*~

When Gabi got back to Lux, she was feeling slightly better. She chatted with Maze as they waited for Lucifer to return, so they could finish restocking the bar and closing up. When Lucifer arrived, the three of them wordlessly got into the elevator and entered the penthouse.

Lucifer looked at Gabi guiltily as Maze disappeared. “I’m sorry, Gabi.” He spoke, his voice fond.

She turned to look at him, surprised, and discovered that his apology was truly heartfelt. She smiled and shrugged. “It’s okay, Luci.”   
Mentally, she was preparing herself for another night of nightmares.

They spent a few hours playing on the piano, and he seemed to sense her stalling.   
“We should probably head to bed, now.” He stated, closing the piano casing. She was about to protest when she looked at him. He looked like he was about to fall asleep then and there.

She sighed and stood, following him down the hall. She showered and got ready for bed. When she was walking from the bathroom to her room, she noticed that his bedroom door was cracked open a little bit.

Gabi got ready for bed, and at the last moment glanced out at her brother’s bedroom door, to see it open.

She quietly tiptoed into his room, seeing he was already in bed. She joined him, and he silently pulled her into his arms.

“No nightmares tonight.” He whispered, and she smiled into the darkness.

edn


End file.
